Harry Potter: Half Sayain
by blacknightdemon
Summary: HPDBZ Harry é enviado a Azkaban. 2anos depois Dumbledore vem libertálo, mas não encontra aquilo que esperava ... sentido traído deixa tudo para trás e descobre verdades e segredos importantes.... harry é gohan ... crossover SLASH
1. Prologue

Harry Potter : Half Sayam » by blacknightdemon

**Disclaimer** : Eu não possuo o mundo do Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling...nem possuo DBZ

**Sumário**: Após estar enterrado em Azkaban por 2 anos, Harry é finalmente livre...Quebrado pelas manipulações de seu mentor Albus Dumbledore e pela confiança perdida de seu amigos, decide viajar para bem longe de Inglaterra e aventurar-se pelo mundo muggle descobrindo muitas verdades escondidas e muitos segredos são revelados ... crossover SLASH

_Nota do autor_: Esta é a minha primeira história por isso tenham calma, eu estou esforçando-me para ficar bem! Apreciem!!!!!!

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

_**Prologue**_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

A lua brilhava brilhantemente na obscuridade, noite como uma figura solitária ande para um pequeno repouso. Retirou uma capa para revelar a cara de ninguém menos do que Albus Dumbledore. O mundo mágico está num reino de terror, mortes e assassinatos conduzidos por Tom Marvolo Riddle, ou melhor conhecido Lord Voldemort. Teria que arranjar logo um salvador novo, já que o filho dos Potter's morreu à nascença e o dos Longbotton's mais parece um squib do que um wizard, _patético realmente_ como um filho de duas pessoas poderosas deram ao nascimento algo tão fraco.

Tinha sido uma boa ideia - ir a um lugar distante e arranjar uma criança forte. Tinha ouvido de certos lutadores com poderes formidáveis e, se estivesse certo (_como sempre_) seus filhos seriam igualmente de ascendência forte.

Quando alcaçou a porta usou o período _Alohomora_ e quebrou quietamente o repouso da família Son. Logo, após entrar, Dumbledore foi ao quarto onde sabia que o bebé estaria. Tinha feito o seu trabalho bem-feito, desde espiado a casa a saber os costumes habituais dos habitantes foi fácil descobrir uma maneira simples de entrar. Sabia que a melhor maneira de entrar seria à noite. A mulher deveria estar a dormir e o marido a treinar a alguma distância de casa. _Solução perfeita._

_Rápido e Simples_

Foi apenas 1minuto que necessitou para entrar no quarto e pegar no bebé. Parecia que a criança sabia algo que não estava bem e começou a gritar a altos pulmões. Aparato rapidamente para Hogwarts confiante que os Potter's cuidariam bem do bebé como seus próprios.

Se apenas esperasse um pouco mais viria a preocupação e a aflição dos pais quando acabaram de saber que perderam apenas o seu único filho.


	2. Inocente

Harry Potter : Half Sayam » by blacknightdemon

**Disclaimer** : Eu não possuo o mundo do Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling...nem possuo DBZ

**Sumário**: Após estar enterrado em Azkaban por 2 anos, Harry é finalmente livre...Quebrado pelas manipulações de seu mentor Albus Dumbledore e pela confiança perdida de seu amigos, decide viajar para bem longe de Inglaterra e aventurar-se pelo mundo muggle descobrindo muitas verdades escondidas e muitos segredos são revelados ... crossover SLASH

_Nota do autor_: Esta é a minha primeira história por isso tenham calma, eu estou esforçando-me para ficar bem! Apreciem!!!!!!

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

_**Capítulo 1  
**_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

_ Em uma volta de eventos, Harry Potter, salvador anterior do mundo wizarding é aprisionado em Azkaban._

_ Harry Potter, agora 15 anos foi aprisionado pelo assassinato da família Dursley. O Potter foi encontrado sobre os corpos da sua família anterior com a wand na sua mão. A wand mais tarde foi testada e encontrada para ter ser usada à curse da matança em Petúnia, Vernom, bem como seu filho Dudley Dursley. Os amigos e professores anteriores de Potter foram horrorizados e chocados nesta tragédia. _

_O Sr.Potter foi encontrado culpado dos assassinatos e foi sentenciado a Azkaban em segurança máxima. Agora todos nos perguntamos "Vamos ter outro senhor escuro?" "Será seguro andar nas ruas quando m jovem mata a sua família inteira?" _

_Esperamos apenas que o Sr.Potter seja mantido preso se o caso de Sírius Black não se repetisse para o bem da comunidade mágica._

_ Rita Skeeter, correspondente especial,_

_O Prophet diário _

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo00

Tem sido 2 anos desde que Harry Potter foi jogado em Azkaban e cada foi pior que o anterior. Um mês depois da sua chegada tinha começado usado ao facto que os dementors pareceu apreciar permanecer mais tempo na sua pilha do que nas outras que pausariam apenas 1minuto ou 2 e continuavam.

A única coisa mais importante nisto tudo era que os efeitos dos dementors não pareceram ser tão grandes quanto antes. Não sabia se isso fosse normal ou não.

Durante a sua estadia começou a trabalhar para fora um meio para passar o tempo. Uma vez cansado disso tentaria trabalhar para fora a Oclumência que foi progredindo um recurso grande na luta contra a insanidade. Era isso que o poxou fora dos pesadelos e a sua inoçência.

_Inocente_

Será que não havia ninguém que o acreditava. Seus amigos, seu mentor, as pessoas que mais confiava traíram-no. Mentiras atrás de mentiras foram o que disseram da sua experimentação, se que se poderia ser chamada dos testemunhos de encontro a ele. Hermione e Ron disseram sobre como raiva de Harry era curta e fundiria por coisas pequenas. Snape, McGonaggal falaram sobre a rivalidade entre Harry e Draco.

Dumbledore veio então com a sua atitude de avô e explicou a conecção entre Voldemort e ele que se tinha estabelecido quando era 1ano de idade e como possivelmente teria apreendido artes escuras através dela.

O que mais lhe chocou era o testamento de Remus, o seu padrinho honorável. Como disse que aprendeu em seu 3ºano o encanto _patronus, _encanto muito poderoso que não poderia ser executado por um wizard "normal".

Assim os aurors arrancaram Harry do quarto e levaram-no, terminando preso em Azkaban.

Um som estranho foi ouvido. Pareciam passos. Eram passos e estavam vindo à sua pilha.

Podia ouví-los agora claramente. Os sussurros não eram baixo bastantes para se ouvir bem. Pararam à sua porta.

Lá à sua frente não era nada menos que Dumbledore e a sua faixa alegre das galinhas flamejantes. No meio deles estavam os seus amigos anteriores e o mais importante o seu padrinho honorário com caras de culpa. _Parece que encontraram a verdade, _Harry pensava. Os outros eram também enchidos com culpa e remorsos.

Olhou acima, olhos e postura na indiferença.Estavam aqui a removê-lo, ele soube, souberam a verdade e vieram agora emendá-la.

"Estou livre agora,não eu?" disse fria, em uma voz áspera não utilizada. Olharam-no todos na culpa e Dumbledore em um pouco de confusão. _Pensavam que os perdoavam?_

"Nós somos pesarosos, acreditam-nos por favor"

"Acreditar-vos em quê? Que vocês me traíam-me? Sou eu permitido sair agora, já não me faz nenhuma diferença se não vos vir outra vez!" Disse ao andar após ele. Remus tentou colocar-lhe a mão no ombro mas o olhar frio de Harry parou-o. Ron gritou e murmurou deseperadamente algo que Harry não se importou de ouvir. Hermione estava em rasgos prendida pela Sra.Weasley que foi chocada. Eles não tinham certamente esperado ser aprovado após a sua estadia em Azkaban, e não era certamente, Harry tinha perdido apenas aquela parte dele que acreditava nas pessoas. Acreditaram que Harry os traiu matando os Dursleys. Eram errados. Acreditaram mesmo que os perdoaria em linha recta porque eram pesarosos.

**O mundo não trabalhou essa maneira e todos souberam. **


End file.
